


Confidant Corruption: Grand Finale Orgy

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Free Use, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: The World. After returning home from his brief stay during Shido's case being built, Ren celebrates the best way he can. By indulging in the company of all of his various confidants.





	Confidant Corruption: Grand Finale Orgy

(So sorry for the delay, I got distracted by a myriad of things. Without further ado: The Finale!)

***  
Ren hummed as he dozed peacefully, Haru and Makoto’s naked bodies pressed against his sides. He was just released from captivity after the appeal paperwork was finalized, the prior phantom thief spending the night filling his fiancés’ fertile uteruses with as much of his cum as he could produce.

The incarceration had been a much needed humbling experience, Ren able to reflect on how carried away he was getting with his Brain Jack ability as of late. When detained, his fate was decided by anonymous authorities, faceless and untouchable, with Sae as his only liaison to the outside world. And since their visits were closely monitored, recorded, and viewed from afar, Ren had no means to influence them and since he was under watch, no chance to ‘indulge’ with Sae.

The guards were allowed to have visitors though, who could stop by the cell without being monitored so Ren had to make due with a few of their wives, family, and girlfriends. Many of whom would have swelling bellies soon.

Ren was rather grateful for the experience. It served as a dire warning of what could happen if he handled his gift poorly, should he get to arrogant and careless. He liked to think he was smarter than that. When his confidants worked together and cleared his original conviction, thus rendering the ‘probation violation’ moot, Ren was eager to celebrate with all his friends and lovers the best way he knew how. With Morgana and Lavenza excluded of course, the two ‘busy’ with Velvet room affairs.

The soft breaths of Makoto and Haru against his skin, as well as the warmth of their bodies and softness of their breasts enveloped Ren in a heavenly intimacy. They both chose their rings while he was locked away, letting him place them on their fingers the night he got back. With both of them currently fertile, they spent the night in attempted procreative coupling. Ren hoped to have the wedding once his seed planted and making their stomachs were as large as possible to fill out the dresses they’d wear.

The other mothers he created were all coming along nicely as well. Sae was able to give him updates with her visits on the health of the various women he bred. Mifune, Ohya, and Kawakami were all swollen and lactating nicely, and Tae had his first born last month. (Ohya confirmed her fetus’ blood type matched Ren and not Toranosuke) Tae’s baby was born a few weeks early but with no complications, the Doctor glowing with pride for her child. Futaba herself was having an easy pregnancy with Sojiro’s child as well, the lithe girl’s belly contrasting her stature beautifully and erotically, her small chest a little larger. All the ladies’ busts were bigger, as even the childless ones had been undergoing induced lactation under Ren’s command. Milk was flowing from each of them now.

The soft bustle of activity downstairs made him smile, his friends obviously setting up a party for his return. He spent the night at Haru’s penthouse, and the wide open foyer would serve nicely for the fun he had planned with everyone. Even though the guards’ wives were a pleasant distraction, they paled in comparison to the appeal of his ladies.

He kissed the tops of Haru and Makoto’s heads, letting them rest a few moments longer as he slipped out of their embrace. Those two spent a ton of energy last night, coaxing every last drop of cum out of his balls. He put on a robe and descended the stairs, the gathering of friends turning towards him and cheering.

“Welcome back, dude!”

“Ren! Great to see you.”

“Good to see you, kid!”

The various voices made the young man swell with affection and pride, the subtle weight of everyone’s minds attached to his making him beam in triumph. By this time, a few guests were snickering about his attire.

“Heh. Did we interrupt anything?” Ryuji teased, Ren giving a smirk and shrug.

“Came in late last night, the girls and I had a private celebration.” He informed shamelessly to a few jeers and whistles from the crowd. Sae frowned at this a little, but his control over the people present was absolute by now. “I know, shame on me for enjoying things early. I know how much you guys wanted to spend time together too~” He winked, the room giving a nervous chuckle. He waved the uncertainty and nervousness away, replacing it with a comfortable, familiar level of arousal. The sexual tension in the room rose as he manipulated their minds. “Mmh. So, I think the best way to enjoy today would be a huge orgy! Ladies, your bodies are free reign for anyone, with one exception: if your womb is currently empty, your pussy belongs to only me.” He declared with a hint of dark possessiveness in his voice. “Everyone get naked!”

His command was met with varying levels of eagerness, Ren’s confidant’s all shedding their fabrics and eyeing each other up. Sadayo was licking her lips as she eyed Kaoru and Shinya’s young forms, Futaba blushing as she approached Yoshida, Sojiro gesturing for Sae to come over to him and Munehisa. Ichiko recognized Yuuki from the interview and approached with a smile, Hifumi heading towards Yusuke as Ryuji tapped the shoulder of Chihaya, with a slight look of annoyance from Ann. She bickered with the boy as he prepared to fuck the pregnant fortune teller.

Ren grinned at Tae, his first mother, and approached her with a lewd eager smile. “I’m so sorry I missed the birth of our child, Tae.” He apologized, reaching out to caress the new mother’s heavy dairy-filled breasts. Her nipples turned a darker shade through her pregnancy, and she was the first of his ladies to give him milk. “I won’t miss our next one.” He vowed, ensuring the doctor knew she’d be giving him more. Doctor Takemi gave him a warm smirk and spread her legs for him.

“Just go easy on me. I’m not cleared for sexual activity yet you know.” She chastised gently, the goth conflicted about the prospect of getting knocked up again so soon, but also thrilled and aroused at being conquered and cared for. She really enjoyed her pregnancy, being a mother, and having Ren fuck her when he felt like it. Ren gave a nod, courteously stimulating her clit and nipples to ease the use of the pussy which bore him the first of his children last month.

“Of course. I’m a bit sore myself so no worries.” He winked with charm as the orgy started around him.

“Hi. I’m Futaba Sakura.” The hacker introduced to the elderly politician shyly.

“Oh, good day my dear. What made you chose me?” Yoshida asked with a chuckle, admiring the pregnant form of the slender teen.

She gave a shrug. “Got a thing for older guys.” She replied simply, her eyes going wide at the size of the man’s penis as it slowly stiffen. “Oh. Oh wow.. Um… Not sure.. I can take that all in…”

Toranosuke gave a reassuring chuckle. “Not to worry my dear. Just take in whatever you wish. I’d hate to harm your child.” Futaba nodded, biting her lip as she crawled onto the old man and gently lowered herself onto his long shaft. Grunting with effort and lust, the young pregnant hacker began to enjoy herself on the politician as he helped guide her hips, moving up and down his endowed length as her hair and slightly larger breasts bounced.

Meanwhile Sadayo was already in heaven, stuffed full in her pussy and ass with shota dick. She came with a feeling that her favorite student and ‘master’ would pull this sort of stunt, so she groomed appropriately, and immediately spied Shinya Oda and remembered Kouru Iwai upon arrival. She immediately hauled her gravid self over the boys and was riding the gamer king’s shaft as the Untouchable heir was in her rectum. Lewd wet noises came from the trio as the teacher’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

“Hey there kid. You free for another ‘interview’?” Ichiko Ohya smirked mischievously at Yuuki Mishima, who bashfully smiled back.

“Ah… Ohya-san… um… so nice… to see you… again…” He stuttered, eyes wide at her swollen teats, dark nipples, stretchmarks around her ballooned belly, and unkempt hairs adorning her pussy. Ohya took a moment to appreciate the attention he was giving her, the stare of her with-child naked body making her feel more desired than she had in the months Ren was locked up.

“Mmh. Good to see you too. You looking to bang? I know about your… condition. You manage to get me to cum, and I’ll return the favor.” The reporter winked, getting on her knees and bending over, reaching around to spread her cheeks to show her glistening lips from behind. Yuuki jumped at the opportunity.

Meanwhile, Hifumi was practicing her oral technique on her classmate. Ren often times focused so much on her pussy that the girl had little opportunity to increase her other skills. As a competitive person, she’d hate to lose to any woman (or guy) who’d have a natural advantage over her when she could practice and hone the skill. Yusuke certainly didn’t mind, happy to lean back and let his fellow Kosei student blow him, as the artist framed his fingers and panned around the room to take in the various couplings of carnal delight.

“Something I can help you with, Sakura-san?” The barrister asked the barista. The older man gave a smug smirk.

“Well, Niijima-san. After the trouble you put me through this summer I’d enjoy a bit of compensation.” He winked, nodding down to his erection. The lawyer rolled her eyes with a sigh and got down to service him, her lips slipping over the tip of his shaft and sinking down. She felt strong hands lifter her hips up and heard a gruff voice.

“This chick’s a prosecutor, right? I got some tensions built up to take out.” Iwai grinned, Sae feeling the cold lubrication on her ass before getting speared by the rough ex-yakuza. She grunted as she endured, sucking and taking in the two cocks as noises of carnal pleasure surrounded them, and one argument.

“What the hell, Ryuji?” Ann whined as the blonde haired delinquent guided Chihaya onto his hips. The woman was hesitant to comply with the angry blonde feuding with the teen, but she WAS pretty horny.

“What? You an’ me get to fool around all the time, and I never get your pussy. Besides, I got a thing for blondes.” He winked. Ann blushed, then scoffed, pushing him onto his back and straddling his face.

“Ugh. FINE then. You better make me cum.” She relented. As Ren worked Tae’s core gently, he caught the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Seemed there was something there. When he finally impregnated Ann, he believed Ryuji would make a decent enough father for his bastard if things worked out between them.

He’d have to make sure all his other ladies knew that romance was still open to them, it would be best if they were able to find husbands to help support the many kids he’d be fucking into them all. With Haru’s help, he secured an apartment building so they can at least all live rent-free with provided day care, but having someone else around would be a definite boon. He’d make sure any suitor they would court ‘would accept’ the arrangement he had with them all.

A pair of moans beside him caught his attention, Toranosuke straining as he delivered his load into a whimpering Futaba’s insides. “Ggggah! NNnngh… my goodness… that was… rather intense…” He panted, holding his hand to his chest. Futaba gave a victory sign with smug satisfaction, sitting mostly entirely on the long shaft.

Sae’s muffled grunts were also heard as both Sojiro and Munehisa filled her up, the woman straining to gulp down the seed as her other end had a similar injection. Coughing, she checked her watch and sighed, heading over to Ren.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much time left. The case is moving and requires a lot of work.” She lamented as cum dribbled out of the corner of her lips and her asshole.

“I’ll need to take my leave as well, son. Too many things to do in office and I’m not sure I can keep up with you youngsters anyways.” Yoshida awkwardly chuckled, his and Futaba’s mixed juices adorning his cock.

“Mmmh.. Nnnh… should get home… to our baby… too…” Tae noted as Ren tenderly made love. The young thief grumbled, no where near orgasm from the lack of rough intensity he wanted to unleash as he thought of a solution.

“Sure, sure, I get it. Just indulge me in one thing before you all head out: Toranosuke-san, you should at least have a drink before you go, so come and take your fill from Tae and Sae’s tits. Sae-san? Climb over the good doctor here and offer me your pussy.”

Sae blanched a bit, knowing it was inevitable. “You… mean to impregnate me too.” She said with a terminal understanding. Ren grinned a little sinisterly.

“It was never a question.” He growled, a shiver of excitement and anxiety flushing through the older Niijima sister. Giving a final sigh, she obeyed his orders, climbing over the doctor as the politician helped himself to their dairy. The lips on her chest felt nice, at least. They were pretty sore with the amount of milk she’d backed up.

With a fresh womb to breed, Ren was able to unleash his lusts on the tight slick passage with gusto. The lawyer’s heavy tits swung as she got used, her eyes wide, the fat sacs occasionally smacking into Yoshida’s face as he drank. Tae looked up with a bemused expression.

“My, what a sight…” She purred, stroking her nails against the elderly man’s scalp.

“MMmh… Gods I wanted this… every time you came to report to me, I wanted this… to fuck you full… to breed your womb… in the end it would’ve been unfair to Makoto… knocking you up before I could manage her… but now… your uterus is mine, Sae… You’ll match your sister…” Ren whispered, lost to the dark passions of primal mating. He sent mental commands to make the lawyer orgasm, Sae trembling in an euphoric high as she did so on his dick.

Makoto and Haru descended the stairs to take in the sight of the orgy, still naked. Ren nodded to them as he felt his balls tighten, ready to spray his sperm. The Student Council President spied what was about to happen and gave her sibling a mischievous smile. “Do your best, Sis!” She winked, Ren commanding yet another climax out of the woman who moaned out as Ren pumped her full.

Not wanting to spend it all in Sae, Ren quickly switched to fire a few shots into the doctor’s now vacant womb, the young thief cheating a bit and forcing pleasure through his first mother who squirmed and cooed in response. The older Niijima panted, seeing her little sister smile so warmly with dried cum from the same man who just creampied her between her thighs. The sisters would bear children from the same man.

“If you’re lucky, you’ll get away with just one.” Ren whispered darkly into her ear, the man knowing full well the older Niijima wouldn’t.

On the other side of the room, Mishima tried his hardest, plowing away roughly at Ohya’s insides. The reporter had to rub herself as he did so, BUT the young internet admin’s desensitized cock was able to work roughly and endure, treating the woman to a wonderfully rough experience. Her climax came with a decent amount of accumulated delight, the woman giving a warm hum as she slid herself out and started jacking the teen to return the favor. He splattered her leaky tits, dribbling onto her swollen belly.

All three blondes squirmed with joy, the women riding the male. Ryuji treated the low oxygen environment as a kind of workout, his hips pumping up into Mifune’s gravid body. He could only imagine the woman’s chest bouncing as Ann’s own filled his vision, the girl playfully dripping a few droplets of her nectar from the tips onto Ryuji’s face with a smug expression. Ryuji growled into her pussy and licked harder. All three didn’t last much longer after that.

The boys’ youthful vigor was a godsend for Kawakami, her secret perversions in being the subject of attention for rooms full of teen boys making her quiver as she finally had the chance to indulge. Shinya and Kaoru found a good rhythm together, rutting into the teacher with alternative dickings to make sure at least one young shaft remained inside her throughout. The gamer got the better end of the deal though, since he had access to her huge, full, leaking knockers to feast on while the other boy had to make do with smacking the wide ass. They were the last to achieve release, but it was arguably the most intense of the evening.

After all the men achieved their first cum of the night, festivities began to kick off. Those who stayed after the initial partings stayed naked per Ren’s ‘request’, the young man relishing in his domain. The party mulled about as everyone recovered from the first round, the sight of so many naked women, many of them pregnant revived Ren’s libido in no time. He spied Ann and Hifumi discussing their experiences in the media spotlight, and considered his unofficial policy on them.

Unlike the upcoming graduating Haru and Makoto, and the out of school Futaba, those two ladies still had a year of highschool yet. Ren wanted to believe he wasn’t _cruel_ per se, just incredibly depraved. He wouldn’t _intentionally_ knock them up… just yet. But, if they happen to receive his child before they graduate, he wouldn’t be crestfallen.

With this in mind, he approached the pair as his erection throbbed at the potential risk.

“Oh, hey Ren.”

“Greetings, my pupil~” The two greeted, then spied his throbbing meat. They shared a glance and rolled their eyes with a knowing smirk. Wordlessly, they got on their sides and parted their legs, freely offering their unprotected holes to the man in control of their minds and bodies. Ren chuckled, slipping his cock between their pussies, rubbing their slits and clitorises both.

“Good girls. Make out and milk each other as I enjoy you two.” He ordered, high on the control he had. He wouldn’t mean to knock them up yet, but he’d have to see how long that self-control and discipline could last with the prospect of making these teen beauties swollen with his bastards. He saw Ann nearly every day, after all.

Elsewhere, the other men where recovering. Some flirting between Sojiro and Ichiko lead to the pregnant reporter enjoying the casanova’s skillset, Futaba and Yusuke’s bickering resulted in the hacker riding the ‘stupid inari’ hard, Ryuji took the opportunity to facefuck a teacher, Makoto found out Iwai’s prior connections and found it hot enough to blow him, Haru gave Yuuki a pity jerk, and the boys decided to tag team Mifune.

As he slid his sore erection in between the pussies of Anna and Hifumi, Ren surveyed his party, his friends, his occasional fuckpuppets, and saw that it was good. He had a strong support network of high quality people, wonderfully attractive women, glowing future mothers, and loving brides to be. His parents wanted him back home, but why? Why bother? He had everything he needed here. He’d have a ‘discussion’ with his folks when he went to visit them. He idly wondered if his mom hit menopause yet as his shaft pulsed with the tight sandwich between vaginal slits.

He was happy. He was fulfilled. This, right here, was the life.

***  
Note: Writer’s block is a BITCH! I got distracted, got demotivated, got frustrated, and ended up kinda forcing this out. Not my best work but still proud I could bring this to something of a conclusion. Writing out so many different pairings made me feel a bit disingenuous to the various characters, since a few of them didn’t really get all that much dialogue to shine, but alas I lack the talent necessary to juggle so many characters fucking each other in so many ways. I have no plans for the Royal confidants, but I wouldn’t be too surprised if another chapter worms its way in. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this exploration into depravity as Ren’s corrupted soul spread to all his friends!


End file.
